The Justin Bieber love story
by peninkswriter
Summary: Justin Bieber is a Canadian Teenage Superstar and Tahnee Peterson is a dedicated pianist and singer. Will these two different people figure out they're relationship?  or will he choose career over love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Some background information before you read: I love writing love stories especially ones that I can relate to. This is the first story I'm going to publish.

Hi, my name is Tahnee Peterson and I'm a 16 year old who has a normal life in Ohio. I like listening to every type of music including classical and I can play the violin, piano and drums. I have two sisters and one brother, I mean it kind of sucks but I get used to it.

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee is at her desk writing in her diary, which she writes in everyday and tomorrow Justin Bieber is going to her school to perform for a charity event. _

So everyone knows who Justin Bieber is right? He's a teenage superstar and his crazed fans are mostly girls. While every girl in the world is naming herself after Justin Bieber, I'm an average girl who listens to anything but Justin Bieber. I mean his music is all right, it isn't good and it isn't bad. But I can't believe that he's coming tomorrow I mean, it's already hard for me to be around my friends because they LOVE Justin Bieber and I don't so I **constantly** get annoyed with them talking about him. Especially tomorrow, he's coming for the Annual Charity Gala that's being held at my school and I have to stay back to practice all day afterschool for my performance tomorrow. I'm so nervous well tonight I'm a bit tired as usual so I'll sign off. Night!

_Michelle closes her diary and places it in her drawer under her desk. After she takes a long hot shower before putting on her pajamas and jumping into bed for a good sleep._

POV Justin Bieber

_Justin is in his hotel room going over the itinerary for tomorrow's big event with his mum._

"Do I really have to perform tomorrow mum?" I asked "Yes darling, it's a charity event and the school's looking forward to having you there" she smiled back "Awww, it's going to suck though, because I'm performing last and before me is Tahnee Peterson, whoever she is…" I moaned "Well get a goodnight's rest and I'll bet tomorrow you'll be in a better mood" she replied.

_Justin takes a shower and then changes and slides into bed_

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee wakes up to her alarm clock and she gets up to brush her hair and teeth and changes into her clothes and goes down stairs to eat breakfast. After she eats breakfast, she takes the school bus and arrives late. Her teacher gives her detention and she goes. After a long day of school, she heads to the music floor in the new building in her school. She goes to the last room piano room down the corner where she is isolated from everyone else._

Thank god no one is here…I thought. Now I can practice in peace because tonight is one of the biggest concerts in my life. I flickered on the lights, which turned into a flash of light, which nearly blinded me. I better start practicing or else it'll be too late. Oh my god, it's already three thirty? I better start practicing.

_Michelle starts playing Clair de Lune by Debussy_

POV Justin

_He arrives at the school, which is completely empty, and he heads to the concert hall to set up his things. _

"Well... this has got to be one of the largest concert halls I have ever seen in my life" I laughed to myself "Hey Justin, come and help me set up your equipment" Scooter said "Alright chill Scooter, the concert starts four hours from now" "Why are we here early again?" I said "Because we haven't actually **seen** what it looks like so we brought all our equipment just for you" Scooter moaned, "Alright then, I've finished helping" While I stacked the last of the guitars on the stage. "How about I walk around for a while and you can text me when I need to be back" I begged "Oh alright, but you **have** to come back on the dot or else..." Scooter didn't finish his sentence… "Okay" I replied. I walked down the corridor leading out from the concert hall. As I walked through the deserted field, I saw a room with a light on. I counted the floors and I went up 3 floors. Then I followed the light to a small isolated room at the end of the corridor. I asked myself "Who would want to be here alone? It's dark and no one is around.." As I arrived at the end of the corridor I knelt down below the window on the door and slowly poked my head up. As I did I saw this girl playing the piano, she sounded amazing but what caught my attention was that she had the most beautiful brown eyes and hair. Then suddenly she looked at me then I knelt down again below the window.

POV Tahnee

"What was that...?" I asked myself. I got up and walked to the door then this guy in a hoodie was kneeling down by the door, he looked like he was trying to hide from me. And to my surprise it was Justin Bieber. "Who are you?" he asked me "Well, I'm Tahnee," I replied "Well, I'm-" I cut him off as I knew the answer already "You're Justin Bieber, the famous teenage superstar who made it young which made every single one of my friends totally obsessed with you," I said without a doubt "Whoa, it looks like you've done your research," he smirked "Yeah I guess so…" I replied. He stepped into the room and it felt like the mood of the room suddenly changed from a ice cold chill from the air conditioning to a warm jacket feeling. "So... you play the piano?" he asked me "Yeah I do, piano, violin and the drums" I said "Me too! Well not the violin, but I play a bit of piano and drums" he admitted "Do you play the guitar as well?" he also asked "No, I don't" "Well let me teach you a bit, is that okay?" he offered, obviously I wanted to decline but this time I'll accept so I replied with a wry okay. Then he said to stay where I was and he went out of the room.

POV Justin

_Whoa, she is pretty. I love the way she doesn't care about how I'm a superstar and she isn't a crazed fan like most others… Well I should be getting a guitar._

I raced down to the concert hall and grabbed any guitar. "HEY! DON'T TAKE THAT" Scooter shouted, "I'll bring it back! I promise," I shouted back "YOU BETTER" he replied. As I raced back up the stairs I wondered if she had listened to me and stayed or if she got scared and pack her things and gone away. As I pushed the door open, I saw her standing there in her blue t-shirt and jeans. I don't know why, but a smile crept up on my face as I saw he and I couldn't hold it back. She asked me why I was smiling, but I couldn't tell her, so I lied and said that I was thinking of something funny that happened before. She replied with the "Oh" then shifted her feet and looked down. Let's start shall we? As I offered her, I sat on the chair next to the piano and she sat on the piano chair with the spare guitar from the next door room. This is an A, then I strummed. She had a bit of trouble getting her fingers in place but eventually she got the hang of it. This is a C, then I strummed, she followed by one strum. This is a F, I strummed again, but this time she got a bit confused so I sat behind her and placed my fingers on the guitar where her fingers were and helped her place her fingers. She looked at me as if she liked me, I couldn't help but smile too. Was I falling for this girl that I met ten minutes ago? Our eyes locked and we said nothing. Then I had the feeling that I had to kiss her, so I leaned in and I did.

POV Tahnee

Oh my god... my heart is racing. Did he just kiss me? I can't believe it, the was so… warm… and inviting... I have to kiss him again. So I leaned in and kissed him again. He started to kiss back this time, it felt wonderful. He slowly lowered both our guitars on the floor and we started to make out. My heart was racing. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating off him as if he was heater me. He held me by the waist and I held him by the neck and he pulled me in closer. He whispered in my ear "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" then I smiled back and kissed him again. Suddenly his phone went off and he pulled away, the warmth quickly went away.

POV Justin

"I'm so sorry, I need to take this" I apologized. It was a text message from Scooter "Need you here now! Come back!" I closed the message and sighed. "I need to go, I'm so sorry but my manager needs me now…" I replied doubtfully. She understood, I felt bad about leaving her there so I kissed her on the cheek and left with my guitar. I gave her my number so she could find me later on. She looked so depressed and sad as I looked back at her. Am I ever going to see her again?

POV Tahnee

He told me he had to go because he's manager wanted him back, I'm kind of depressed that it's over but then again, he gave me his number so I can find him but am I ever going to see him again?


	2. Chapter 2

POV Justin

_Justin makes his way to the concert hall while holding his guitar, he thinks about the kiss and wonders if Tahnee felt the way he felt while he kissed her. I wonder if I'll ever see her again… I wonder if she feels the way I feel now… the kiss was different, it was like fireworks exploding. It was wonderful. Justin arrives at the concert hall._

"JUSTIN! Come over here!" shouted Scooter, "This is our new arrangement for the evening" he handed over a A4 size piece of paper crumpled up. I scanned the list and apparently I am first now. Then I scanned the list again and Tahnee's name appeared on the list. It read "Tahnee Peterson – Vocals, Pianist and Guitarist" Whoa… I didn't know she could sing… but I only met her ten minutes ago… She's different, I don't know what it is but she's different. I went backstage and changed into my outfit. All I could think about was the kiss and her.

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee makes her way backstage to the concert hall, with her manual scripts for the piece so was going to sing. She sees a crowd of people at the entrance of the concert hall holding signs that say "Justin Bieber will you marry me?" "I'll be your baby" "I'm a belieber" She knew Justin would be here but she didn't know that it would cause mass panic around the neighborhood. She heads backstage and sees Justin. She panics and Justin walks towards her. _

"I didn't know you could sing," he said with a tone of surprise, "Well I've been singing since I was young, but I haven't really told anyone…" I replied, "I bet your amazing," he smiled at me. It felt like everything in the world felt right. "Good luck out there" I said, "You too," he smiled back. While I was getting my sheets ready, you could hear the MC of the event saying "Welcome to Orange Grove's 5th Annual Charity Gala, we have a big surprise to start off the wonderful performances performed by our students, please put your hands together for guest teen pop star JUSTINNNN BIEBERRR," he announced, you could hear the girls screaming his name or just… screaming. "WHO WANTS TO BE MY ONE LESS LONELY GIRL?" he shouted into the crowd, the crowd shouted back even louder, then he broke into One Less Lonely Girl. As I was watching from the side of the stage, my guitarist's mum came up to me and said "I'm so sorry but Darren felt sick and he told me to come apologize to you that he can't make it tonight, I am so sorry," she admitted then she walked away off stage. My worst nightmare had just come true, my performance was just coming up. As Justin finished his performance he walked off stage and said good luck to me and hugged me. Then I heard the MC say "Welcome to the stage Tahnee Peterson performing Turning Tables by Adele accompanied by Darren McDonalds. Then I walked out on stage and it was dead silent, then I announced that my guitarist couldn't come, suddenly Justin comes on stage with his guitar and I whispered "What are you doing?" "I'm saving your ass" he winked "Don't worry I know the cords," he admitted, the crowd started to whisper between each other. Then I started to play and sing.

POV Justin

_I can't believe I'm doing this right now, I'm actually helping her perform. Whoa… I didn't know she was such a good singer, wait not good… amazing. I told her, she's so cute when she sings. What are you saying Justin, snap out of it, you can't be falling for her, family and career comes first. Oh no she's finishing better concentrate.  
><em>As I bowed and walked off stage she turned around and said "Thanks for saving my ass, I would've looked stupid out there if it wasn't for you" she smiled at me, "No problem, it was my pleasure anyways" I smiled back, her eyes locked into mine and we stared into each others eyes like the world was going to end tomorrow. As the rest of the performers went on, Tahnee and I just sat backstage talking about our lives and how different they were, then she asked a question that I was afraid to answer "If you had to choose between love and career, which one would you choose?" she said, I hesitated a bit then I said "Well… wow, that's a tough one, well… my career brought me here, but love is always important, so I guess love?" I smiled at her, then she laughed then I leaned in and I was about to kiss her then suddenly the MC went "And give it up for our guest performer JUSTINNNNN BIEBERR!" The sudden burst of noise interrupted the kiss and I told her I'll be right back, as I was on stage one little girl gave me flowers then I said Thank you Orange Grove and Goodnight! Then I walked off stage. Tahnee was just standing there smiling and clapping her hands, "Well done superstar, you deserve it," she smiled, "No you deserve it better than I do, after what you've been through," then I gave her the flowers, she looked like she was about to burst into tears, then she gave me this massive hug and said thank you. "I put my number in the flowers just in case you want a friend to talk to or you want to hang out sometime" I said "Thank you, I'll call sometime" she smiled back. "I have to go now, sorry. I hope to see you soon Tahnee" I smiled "Yeah me too" she smirked. Then I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off backstage.

_I hope she does call me… _


	3. Chapter 3

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee's mum comes pick her up from the school to bring her home. She takes a hot shower and gets change. Then she picks up the bouquet of flowers and picks up Justin's number and texts him. Okay Tahnee… chill… it's just a text… okay… let's do this… "Hey Justin, it's Tahnee. It was fun hanging out with you backstage today, I hope we can do it some other time :)" Okay just press send… wait I can't… okay… sent._

Oh my god, when he is going to reply. I stared at my phone and waited for my message tone. Eventually I fell asleep until my phone went off. It was Justin. I couldn't believe it, he actually replied my text. "Hey Tahnee, yeah we should hang out soon, how about now? Look outside your window :)" OH MY GOD, JUSTIN IS OUTSIDE? Okay Tahnee chill… I walk up to the window and there he is standing on the road holding a bouquet of red roses. "Come on down," he shouts "SHHHHH, my parents are asleep" I answered back. I rushed down the stairs as fast as I can go but at the same time, I tried not to make any noise. I opened the door and there he stood holding out a bouquet of roses, "They're for you, you deserve after what happened today," he smiled "Thank you, this is the second bunch of roses you've given me today," I smiled back, then I realized I was in my pajamas, I started to freak out, "OH MY GOD, I'M IN MY PAJAMAS!" I freaked out "Well, you don't need to change to look pretty, good thing I wore these" he laughed, then he pulled open his jacket to reveal his pajamas too. "I brought two blankets and a candle," he smiled "Want to go on a late night picnic?" he suggested, I nodded then got my jacket off the rack and went outside. Since it was winter it was freezing cold, but somehow with Justin being around, it didn't feel that cold at all.

POV Justin

_She looks beautiful, should I tell her that? Even though it's freezing cold being with her is just like standing next to a fireplace. Everything feels right with her. Does she even like me? Stop talking to yourself Justin. _

"Wow, it's really cold," she admitted. I stopped then I took my jacket off and put it around her, "Thanks, but aren't you cold?" she said "Haha, it's colder in Canada" I winked. She laughed to herself, then suddenly I felt the feeling that I had to hold her hand, so I did. She acted shocked like she's never held hands before. Then we found a perfect spot under a tree in the park, I laid the blanket down and we sat on it wrapped up in sheets staring at the stars. I sat next to her and gazed at her, "What?" she laughed "Nothing, I just think you're the most beautiful girl in the world," she smiled then she laid on my shoulder then I laid on her head. "I would love to be a star up there, just looking down at the world and not care about a thing" she whispered, _well being a star isn't what it's cracked up to be. _"It's so beautiful" she whispered again. Then she fell asleep and I kissed her forehead then I laid down on the blanket while she was sleeping on my chest. I lit the candle and put it next to me. Then I fell asleep.

*The Next Morning… *

POV Justin

_I look at my watch and it's five in the morning. I look at her and watch her sleep, she even looks beautiful when she sleeps. Should I wake her up? Oh no, she's waking up_

"Good morning beautiful" I smile at her "It's good to see your awake, what time is it?" she asked "Well, it's five in the morning, the sun is just about to rise," I said, the sun rose over the houses, the pinks, reds and oranges filled the sky. "It's so beautiful" she observed, "Yeah it is…" I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Then we got up and packed up and walked back hand in hand.

POV Tahnee

_As I walked up to the front door, there was a note nailed to the door. It read "Good morning darling, your father and I went to Walker's Lake for a picnic this morning, we'll be back by nightfall. Love you munchkin xx," _

"Hey Justin! My parents are out for today, want to spend the day at my house? We could sleep in," I winked "Okay sure," he replied. We both got changed and ate breakfast. "Hey Tahnee, I should bring you to this café bar, it's amazing. People there showcase their shows maybe we could go there now," he suggested, "Sure, let's go," I said. He drove me in his car to the Café Bar, as soon as we got out of the car we went straight in. Then somebody shouted "JUSTN BIEBER IS HERE, OH MY GOD EVERYONE LOOK" then suddenly everyone turned and looked and him, the swarmed him asking for a autograph, then somebody suggested he sing a song "Are you up for it?" he asked, then I agreed. He got up on the stage and said "WHO WANTS TO BE MY ONE LESS LONELY GIRL?" then this girl went up on stage and kissed him. I was shocked and I burst into tears, Justin stopped singing and looked at me. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the café onto the street where it was raining. I heard Justin calling my name, but I didn't bother to look back. I ran onto the road trying to forget about him.

POV Justin

_I think she hates me… I will never forgive myself… If only I could tell her that I love her… _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 03/08/2011 00:26:00

POV Justin

_Do I really love her? No, it can't be… I don't love her… well… I do. But in a sisterly way? No, I have to talk to her… Justin gets in his car when it's raining and realizes that Tahnee has left her house keys inside, so he decides to drive to her house to give back her keys. _

POV Tahnee

_I thought he was different, I thought he wasn't some teenage super jerk. I actually thought I was falling for him… guess I was wrong. She arrives at her house, but then she realizes she left her keys in the front seat of Justin's car and she sits on the sidewalk in the pouring rain regretting everything she did with Justin._

POV Justin

_Justin stops the car two blocks away from Tahnee's house and walks the rest of the way with her keys. He sees her crying on the sidewalk in the rain and sits next to her. _

"Um… here are your keys… you left them in the front seat," I gave her the keys, "Thanks," she said with a dead tone, "You know tomorrow is my last day in Ohio, so I'd really like to see you at my concert at Ohio Stadium," I gave her my spare backstage pass, "I'll wait for you in the car park behind the my tour bus," I paused, "I hope to see you there," then I got up and walked back to my car, got in and drove back to my hotel.

_I hope she comes… _

POV Tahnee

_She picks up the backstage pass and tosses it in the bin. She walk up to the front door unlocks it and walks up to her room, she takes a hot shower then goes to bed. I don't want to see Justin, not even at his concert. He lied to me, he rather choose career over love. But you know what really gets me, the fact he didn't even apologize for what he did. She goes to bed and sleeps._

**The next day…**

POV Tahnee

_She wakes up with a headache and doesn't want to go to school so she stays at home doing homework. Then her friends call her. _

"_Hey Tahnee"_

"_Hey guys"_

"_Are you going to Justin Bieber's concert?"_

"_No, sorry. I'm not going, I'm a bit tired today"_

"_But we have backstage passes!"_

"_No, it's okay. I'm gonna stay home"_

"_Well if you say so, but the concert is going to be live on tv, channel 3"_

"_Okay sure, I'll watch it later"_

"_Okay bye!"_

_She puts down the phone and starts to do homework. _

I'm trying to do homework but all I can think about was him. _Tahnee don't think about him, he's a jerk._ I couldn't concentrate enough to do my homework_. _Maybe I should watch the live concert. I switched the tv on and turned to channel 3. Ugh, it's the opening act.

POV Justin

_Justin waits for her in the car park behind his tour bus. Where is she? I hope she's coming. I need to talk to her. Where is she? Justin looks at his watch. Where is she? He stands there waiting for her over 20 minutes. _

"HEY JUSTIN!" it was Scooter, "Come on, you're about to go on in ten minutes. Everyone is looking for you!" he shouted, "But I'm waiting for someone she's –" I hesitated, "COME ON JUSTIN, WE DON'T HAVE TIME NOW," he shouted, "Okay..." I felt disappointed and walked away. I stood below the stage, I could hear the loud screams of girls as I opened the concert with "Love Me," as I closed the song, I started to sing "One Less Lonely Girl," I shouted into the crowd, "Since my One Less Lonely Girl isn't here tonight, who wants to be my One Less Lonely Girl," I was a sad that Tahnee didn't come, but that couldn't stop me from doing my concert. Then this girl came up on stage and my dancers sat her on the stool in the middle of the stage. I gave her flowers and a kiss on the cheek, she held my hand so tight I could barely move it after that number.

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee sees the kiss on television and turns it off. _

I can't take this anymore, I can't handle it.

_She gets a metal ruler and hesitates before she starts cutting herself. She sits in the corner of her room cutting herself. She starts to cry and passes out. _

POV Justin

_Justin's concert has just ended, he heads to the tour bus before going to the airport to fly to France for his next concert. I need to see her again, I need to talk her._

"WAIT! STOP THE BUS," I shouted, "What is it?," Scooter said, "We're on a schedule here!," "I know, I just need to see this girl," I admitted, "Alright, what's the address," Scooter hesitated, I gave the driver Tahnee's address. We took a half and hour ride to her house. As I walked up to her front door, I knocked several times, but nobody answered. So I was a little bit worried and went upstairs to her room. "OH MY GOD, TAHNEE!" I found her unconscious in the corner of her bedroom with a metal ruler in one hand, "Tahnee? Tahnee, wake up. Tahnee please wake up!" I came down on my knees and started to cry. I called an ambulance and they came up to the room and brought her into the ambulance and they drove us to the nearest hospital.

_It's going to be okay Tahnee…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV Justin

_Justin is in the ambulance with Tahnee who is unconscious due to that she lost a lot of blood while cutting herself. Justin holds Tahnee's hand and turns it around finding cut marks on her wrist. Tahnee… why are you doing this to yourself? You're going to be fine. After Tahnee gets stitches for her cuts on her wrist, the hospital keeps her for one week for monitoring. Justin already spent 2 days looking after Tahnee. _

"Mum?" she weakly spoke, I suddenly woke up, "Baby, it's Justin," I smiled at her, "What are you doing here? How about your concert?" "The concert's finish, I came to see you then I saw you passed out on the floor so I called an ambulance," She tried to sit up but then her cuts on her wrist prevented her from doing so. I held up her wrist and asked "Babe, what did you do to yourself?" She quickly hid her wrist under the blanket. "Nothing… I just fell on the street while riding my bike," she muttered, "Just tell me the truth, I won't get mad I promise," I smiled, "Well, when I saw you on tv, I cried my eyes out and the pain wouldn't stop, so I cut myself. I thought that the pain would stop but I was wrong." "Babe, you did this because of me?" she nodded, I felt really guilty, no… wait, not guilty, something worst that guilt. I couldn't stop the feeling from overwhelming me, I held her hands and said "I will never hurt you again, I promise," I didn't know whether I could keep this promise, but it was the right thing to say. "Get some rest, you look tired." I suggested, "But we have to talk things out first, I'm really sorry for what happened," she said, "No, I'm sorry. I should've put you first instead of my career," "But Justin- " I interrupted, "You need to rest," I pulled the blanket over, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. "Did you tell her?" Scooter asked, "No, she's been through a lot already," I told him "Well, what are we waiting for? Our plane leaves for Paris in an hour." I left a note on her side table for her. This was probably the last time I would see her.

_I took one last look at her and walked out of the hospital towards the tour bus got on and headed for the airport. _

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee wakes up in the hospital bed expecting Justin to be there. All she sees is a bouquet of flowers and a card. She picks it up and it's from Justin. "Dear Tahnee, I am so sorry that I'm not there to make sure you get better. By the time you're up and reading this, I'm probably on my way to Paris. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you this, I wanted you to get better and not worry about me. I'm having my concert on Wednesday and yesterday was probably the last time I was going to see you. So goodbye. I love you and I always will. She puts the card down._ Her mum is sleeping on the chair near her bed.

"Mum? Mum! Wake up!" I shouted, "Mmm? What? Honey you're awake!" She exclaimed. She walked up to my bedside and held my hand, "Are you okay darling? Do you need anything?" "Yes I do, I think I made the biggest mistake of my life," "Honey what is it?" "I need to see Justin again…" "But honey, I don't think that's possible because he's going to Paris…" She said, "I need to see him, I'll book the flights and hotel. His concert is 2 days from now," "Honey…" She sighed and paused "A guy like Justin only comes once in a while, so I'll let you go." I leaped up with joy and I hugged my mum as hard as I can, "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH," I shouted, "It's good that you're getting discharge today. I already packed your things, so all you need to do is change," She smiled. I got up and walked to the bathroom and changed into my jeans and my tank top and blue hoodie. After that I picked up my Nike duffle bag and walked to the reception with my mum to sign out. When I exit the hospital through the doors, a rush of cold air hit me like a ball hit me in the face. I pulled my hoodie together and walked with my mum to the car and got into the front seat and put the duffle bag in the backseat and we drove home. After I got home, my mum booked one ticket, "Mum? Why did you book one ticket?" I asked, "Well honey, I think you need to do this by yourself. I book the tickets for tomorrow night at ten o'clock," "TOMORROW NIGHT? BUT THEN MEANS I LAND ON THE DAY OF HIS CONCERT!" I exclaimed, "Sorry honey, it's the only flight available to Paris right now," she apologized. I ran upstairs and took out my suitcase and started to pack. Half way through packing I felt tired and decided to change and went to sleep.

POV Justin

_It's three o'clock in the morning and sitting next to him is his mum. Everyone is sleeping except for him. He is sitting there thinking about Tahnee. I shouldn't have let her go… all I can think about is her. I stare outside the window and see stars… I wonder if she's thinking about me too… Then the cabin lights switched on and the Captain was made an announcement, "Uh, we are 15 minutes away from Paris. It is currently three fifteen in the morning. Thank you very much for flying with Air France."_

"Justin?" My mum woke up, "Yeah? We are about to land mum," I said. I put my seat up right and helped my mum put her seat up right as well. I started outside the plane and I saw Paris it was beautiful but I couldn't think of anything else but Tahnee. As the plane landed I got my hoodie on and my sunglasses. I walked through immigration, customs and security with my hoodie and sunglasses on. As I grabbed my luggage and walked out of the airport. There was screaming fans and paparazzi with their cameras trying to get pictures of me. As I got into the car it was a half an hour drive to the hotel. After we checked in I went straight to sleep.

POV Tahnee

_She wakes up later than she thought, it's eight o'clock at night and she hurries to finish packing up her luggage. She calls a taxi and hugs her mum goodbye and gets into the taxi and drives off to the airport. Once she gets to the airport she hurries through check in and immigration and gets onto the plane. _

POV Justin

_He wakes up at nine o'clock and he takes a shower and gets dressed and goes to his sound check. The sound check goes for 10 hours and the stadium opens for his concert at seven o'clock. He opens the concert with Love me. _

POV Tahnee

_She lands at nine o'clock at night. The concert finishes at ten o'clock. She rushes through immigration, customs and security and hops into a taxi. Good thing I decided to learn French instead of German. "Uh- Au stade national s'il vous plait" The driver nodded his head and started to drive off. I hope I make it in time. She arrives at the venue at grab my luggage and try to get backstage to see._

"I need to get backstage to see Justin! It's urgent!" I said to the bodyguards, "Sorry ma'am, you can't see Justin unless you're his mother, his manager or his girlfriend but I guess you can't be any of them because Justin doesn't have a girlfriend," "But I am his girlfriend! Hasn't he told you yet?" _As I heard him finish the concert with Somebody To Love, I begged the bodyguard to let me backstage._

POV Justin

_Justin finishes his concert with Somebody to Love and then he goes back stage sweaty. Then one bodyguard comes up to him and says that his "girlfriend" has come to see him._

My girlfriend? I don't have a girl- Oh my god, Tahnee? I went to the entrance of the backstage and I saw her standing there with her luggage. "It's okay, she's with me," I said to the bodyguard. "So you're my girlfriend now?" I smiled to her "Well, I needed an excuse to come and see you," she smiled "Eww you're really sweaty" she stepped back. I laughed and she said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to let you go, I can't let you go. I need you… I love you," she stared into my eyes. I leaned and kissed her on the lips. I moved away from and said "I shouldn't have let you go," I stared at her eyes, "Well we better get you back to my hotel," "Your hotel? I'm staying at your hotel?" "Why not?" I smiled back at her. I grabbed her luggage and helped her bring it to the car. As we were driving to the hotel she felt tired and slept on my shoulder, I let her. When we arrived at the hotel I let her go up to the room and I helped her check in.

POV Tahnee

_She goes up to the room, which is the same floor as Justin's. I can't believe I'm here right now. Oh shit, I forgot my pyjamas at home. I guess I have to sleep in my underwear and my varsity t-shirt. I get my clothes and go into the shower._

"Hello? Tahnee? Can I come in?" I heard Justin knocking on my door, but I was still inside the shower, "Yeah just take a seat anywhere," I said. I came out of the shower and put on my clothes and blow dried my hair. I stepped outside and saw Justin on his phone play angry birds.

POV Justin

_Justin sees Tahnee in her shirt and underwear and puts his phone away._

"When did you get sexy?" I winked at her, "I forgot my pyjamas at my home," I said. She walked to her luggage and bent down to put her clothes back in her luggage. I stood up and went to her and started to kiss her neck. She turned around and said "Trying to get me turned on?" she said, I winked at her and pushed her against the wall and started to make out with her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to push her fingers through my hair. I turned around and laid her down on the bed and she rolled over and now she was on top. She leaned down to kiss me and I stopped her, "Baby, safety first." I stepped out of the bed and wet to the bathroom and pulled a condom out of my wallet.

_Was I really going to do this?_

POV Tahnee

_Was I really going to do this? Have sex with Justin Bieber?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 18/08/2011 03:06:00

POV Justin

_Justin's just came from a make out session with Tahnee, he's standing in the bathroom holding on a condom. I think I should wait… I mean it's a bit too early. Justin walks out of the bathroom. Justin see Tahnee sitting there on the bedside with her hands and fingers crossed and Justin goes and sits next to her. _

"Babe, I think we should wait," I said, "Me too, do you want to stay the night?" she asked me, "Um… let me ask my mum first yeah?" I told her, she nodded her head and I reached for my Iphone to call my mum.

"_Hey mum, can I stay over at Tahnee's room for the night?"_

"_Sure, but don't do anything stupid or crazy, alright?"_

"_Okay mum, thanks!"_

I hung up the phone and told my Tahnee that I could stay for the night, "Hey babe, I can stay for the night," I smiled at her, "That's great," she smiled, "But you don't have any pajamas to wear," she asked, "It's okay, I took a shower and changed before I came here." "Oh okay, but you have to sleep on the same bed as me though," she said, "It's okay," I winked at her. I got into bed and we slept on opposite sides of the bed, it felt kind of weird that I was her boyfriend and that we slept on the opposite sides of the bed. Then she got up and leaned against the backboard and she started to cry. I moved over and held her in my arms and I wiped away her tears and said, "What's the problem baby?" "I'm just so sorry for making you feel guilty," "It's not your fault, it was mine. I never should've left the hospital, I should've stayed there with you," I admitted, she laid on my chest and I stroked her hair.

POV Tahnee

_I missed him so much, I know it sounds cheesy but I did. Everything just feels right now. _

He kissed my forehead and went straight to sleep.

POV Justin

_She looks so cute when she's sleeping. _

**The next morning…**

POV Tahnee

_I better shower before Justin wakes up. She goes into the bathroom and takes a shower. _

POV Justin

_Justin gets up and doesn't see Tahnee. Maybe she's in the shower… Justin wakes up and takes off his shirt and walks to the balcony and looks out to see Paris. _

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee comes out of the shower and changes into her clothes and blow dries her hair. She walks out and sees Justin shirtless on the balcony staring at the scenery. I wonder what Justin is looking at… She walks up to Justin and hugs him from behind. Justin turns around. _

"Good morning babe," he kissed me on the lips. The heat radiating of his bare chest made the hairs on my neck stand up. "Babe, I'm going to eat breakfast now, do you want to come?" I asked, "Sure," he smiled, "But first, please put on a shirt babe," I stopped him. He went to the bed and put on a shirt. I slipped my open toe sandals on and I grabbed my brown leather one shoulder bag and my sunglasses and went out the door with Justin and headed to the elevator. I pressed 3 and waited for the elevator door to close. "So… according to my mum, I'm meant to bring you shopping for tonight's dinner," he told me, "What dinner?" I asked, "The 12th Annual European Music Awards. Do you want to come?" "Um… Okay sure, it'll be fun I guess," I smiled at him, "Good, we'll go shopping after we eat breakfast." The lift stopped at the 3rd floor and we walked out, I smelt French pastries and freshly brewed coffee. I knew I was going to be in for a treat. "Room 18-23," he told the waiter, "Ah! Mr. Bieber, we've been expecting you, I see you bought a friend," the waiter said in sketchy English, "Yes, this is Tahnee, she is my girlfriend," "Good morning Miss Tahnee," he shook my hand, "Right this way then. The waiter lead us to our table which was seated right next to the window, the waiter pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. I stared outside the window, Paris looked beautiful. You could see the Eiffel Tower from where I was sitting. "Tea or Coffee Madame?" the waiter asked me, "Um, tea please," I smiled at him, "And would you like tomatoes in your omelette?" he asked, "Yes please I smiled, "So… What's my budget for buying my dress?" I asked Justin, "Weeeelll… there isn't one really, just not anything **too** expensive," he said. When our food came we ate it quickly and we headed to the lobby.

POV Justin

_Justin and Tahnee make their way to the lobby and exit the hotel. They walk together on the street and Justin puts his arm around Tahnee._

"Isn't it such a beautiful day?" she asked, "Yeah it is… especially with you here," I smiled her. We walked along the street until the paparazzi started to follow us. We quickly turned into a dress shop, as we walked in the smell of roses filled my nose. I sat down on a chair while Tahnee looked around. She picked out a few dresses and went to try them on. "Babe, can you help me choose my dress?" she asked, "Sure, just come out and show me." She came out in a black strapless dress with a gold belt around it, "How about this?" she asked, "I think you look beautiful," I replied "Well that's no help, I'm trying the next one," "Wait!" I got up and walked to her, I pulled her in and said, "I don't care if you wear shorts and a t-shirt to the dinner, you look beautiful the way you are," I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "Weeeelll, they obviously won't let me in wearing shorts and a t-shirt," "True," I laughed. I went and sat back down on the chair. The next dress she came out in was a long red dress with a criss cross pattern on the back, "How about this?" she asked, "You **still** look beautiful," I laughed, she sighed "Babe, you're not helping at all. You know what never mind, I'll choose myself," she went back into the changing room.

_**RING RING RING**_

My phone went off and I picked it up, it was Scooter.

"_Yo Justin!"_

"_Yo, whadda up?"_

"_The EMA's have been moved up to 5 o'clock"_

"_Noted, I'll come back and I'll get dress. I'll meet you at 4"_

"_Thanks man"_

"_See you soon"_

I hang up the phone and Tahnee waves me over to the counter. "Babe, can you pay?" she asked, "Haha, sure," I took out my credit card and paid for her dress. "So which one did you get?" I asked, "I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait and see," she smiled at me, "Well, we have to get back and get ready for the EMA's," I told her. We walked back with my arm around her and we went up to our floor. "I'll meet you in the lobby at 4 o'clock," I kissed her and went to my room.

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee goes to her room and takes out her dress and puts it on the bed. She goes and takes a shower, after that she does her hair and make up. She puts on thong and bra and picks her dress up. I bet Justin will love this dress. She puts on the dress and puts on her jewelry. Tahnee gets her clutch and exits the room to the elevator. _

POV Justin

_It's 4 o'clock and Justin is dressed and waiting downstairs for Tahnee. Where is she? Could something have happened to her? Justin see's Tahnee walking out of the elevator. _

"_Oh my god, you look beautiful," I smiled then kissed her on the cheek. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 22/08/2011 08:16:00

POV Justin

_Justin sees Tahnee exit the elevator wearing a long purple diamond crusted strapless dress. Oh my god, she looks beautiful._

"You look beautiful," I kissed her cheek, she blushed, "Thanks," I held her hand and led her to the door. We got into the car and I started driving, she looked like nervous, I took one hand off the wheel and held hers. "Babe don't be nervous, it'll be over soon." As we arrived I got out of the car and went over to the other side to open. As I helped her out of the car paparazzi started to turn the cameras to the car. I could hear EMA's correspondents saying, "And coming from his car is teenage pop star Justin Bieber he is nominated for 3 awards and – AND WHO IS THIS? Is this Justin's new companion?" I walked down the red carpet with my arm around Tahnee's waist, she looked like she was frightened to death. "Are you scared babe?" she nodded, "Don't be, I'm right here for you," I smiled at her then kissed her cheek. We walked through the red carpet and the paparazzi were taking pictures of us. We made our way into the room, there was tons of European celebrities there as well as some American celebrities. The room was decorated with gold banners and chairs, each table had a number and the table was decorate with flowers and ribbons. I led her to table 13, where we were sitting, I pulled out a chair and she sat down, "Thanks babe," I kissed her on the lips then I sat down. As I sat down the waiter poured water into my glass, I turned around and saw Tahnee twiddling her fingers, I put my hand on her hands "Babe, it's gonna be alright just breathe," I said to her, "I love you," she said, "I love you too," I replied then I kissed her. The EMA's were about to start, we sat there clapping and drinking as we waited for my category. Then one of my categories came out, "And the nominees for New Male Artists on the Block are…" the announcer said, "Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, Joe Brooks and Conor Maynard," The announcer opened the envelope, "And the award goes to… JUSTIN BIEBER," Then Baby started to play, "Congratulations babe," Tahnee kissed me, I walked on stage and shook the announcer's hand, I went to the microphone and gave my speech, "Thank you for this award, especially to my manager Scooter, my friends and family. And my girlfriend, Thank you all," I walked off stage with the award and went back to my table. I sat down and Tahnee said, "I'm so proud of you baby," She smiled. I didn't win anymore awards ss we continued to sit and watch the EMA's. After the award ceremony ended the food came. We ate and we talked to everyone on our table. As the awards ended we walked out on the red carpet took more pictures and then we got into my car and drove off.

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee and Justin are in the car driving back to the hotel._

"It wasn't that bad right babe?" Justin asked, "Yeah," I smiled, "But I have one more surprise for you," "What surprise?" "It won't be a surprise if I tell you," he winked. As Justin parked the car and we walked to the elevator and he pressed the top level. As we went to top level we went to the staircase and he brought me upstairs. As he opened the rooftop door a cold chill hit me. We walked to the edge of the building and looked around. There sitting in front of me was the Eiffel tower, it was lit up beautifully. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked him, "Yeah it is," he replied, "Wow, it's really cold," I admitted, Justin took off his jacket and put it around me and hugged me, "Here," he smiled then he pulled me into him. And we started to slow dance, I placed my head on his chest and we slow danced into the night. As the night got colder and colder we went back downstairs to our floor. He dropped me off at my room, "Goodnight babe, I love you so much," he said, "I love you too," I kissed him on the cheek and went to my room. I took off my dress and my jewelry, then I washed off my make up and went to take a shower. I probably took one of the longest showers ever, after that I blow dried my hair and went to bed.

**The next morning**

I woke up and I felt thirsty so I went to get a drink as I went to get a drink I decided to watch a bit of tv. So I turned to the news channel, I heard the news reporter on the tv, "Yesterday was the EMA's and some celebrities had a surprise with them. American Teenage Pop star Justin Bieber showed up yesterday with a mystery girl, she also has been spotted around town with him," Then two pictures of me and Justin walking together on the street and at the EMA's appeared. I had to tell Justin about this. So I dialed his room number and started to ring.

"_Hello?"_

"_Babe, it's Tahnee"_

"_Morning beautiful, how's my girl?"_

"_Fine, I need to tell you something"_

"_What is it? Is there something wrong?"_

"_Switch to channel 28"_

I heard him switch to channel 28 and the news reporter saying, "Is this Justin Bieber's new girl?"

"_Oh my god…" _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 07/09/2011 08:10:00

POV Justin

_Justin switches to channel 28 and I found a news reporter was talking about Tahnee and him. _

"_Who is Justin Bieber's mystery girl?. Is she Justin Bieber's new girlfriend? Or will she be eaten up by his fans?"_

_I forgot that I left Tahnee hanging on the phone. _

"_Babe, don't worry. I'll deal with everything and if you start getting hate mail from my fans, ignore it. They're just jealous cause you're my girl. Forever and always."_

"_Aw babe. I love you too. Thanks, I'll take you're advice."_

I hung up the phone and went to get change. Today, I had a interview with the French morning show on a radio station. I went to get my flat cap and put on my shoes and went to Tahnee's room to pick her up. I knocked her door, she answered. "Hey babe," I smiled at her, "Morning babe, I'm nearly finished." She went back in and started to put on make up, I rushed in and stopped her, I took a tissue and started to wipe the make up off her face, "What are you doing?" she stopped my hand from wiping off the make up off her face, "You are beautiful just the way you are."

POV Tahnee

_Justin starts singing "Just the way you are" to Tahnee._

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause you're amazing just the way are." I could feel him breathing down my face, I laughed and he leaned in for a kiss, I kissed him back. "I love you, you are perfect and you don't need make up to cover up everything you are," "And if we don't hurry up we'll be late for your interview," I smiled at him. As I grabbed my jumper and walked out the door, Justin wolfed whistle and looked at my ass. "Dayummm, I want some of that," he winked, "You will later," I winked. We took the elevator down to the lobby and we got into the car. We drove off to the radio station, as we arrived there I, Justin parked the car and we went inside. "Babe, I'm gonna go sit on that couch while you do your interview." I sat and the couch for 15 minutes and I started to doze off.

POV Justin

_Justin is doing a radio interview for a French radio station._

"Welcome to the station, Justin Bieber!," I sat down in front of the microphone and put the headphones on.

"Good morning Justin,"

"Good morning,"

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine thank you. Now to business, there are rumors that you're off the dating market now,"

"Yes I am actually. I'm dating this beautiful girl named Tahnee,"

**Radio host laughs** "Indeed she is, how did you meet her?"

"Well actually **laughs** I met her at one of my charity concerts at one of the schools, she was performing at that charity and I saved her ass."

**Radio host laughs again** "Well I'm pretty sure, you're fans won't agree to you being off the market,"

"Yes, but I do love her."

"Where is she now?"

"She's… sleeping on the couch…"

**Radio host snickers** "She probably isn't used to the celebrity life yet,"

"Probably,"

"Well, Justin let's take a break now and we'll come back in 20 minutes,"

I took off my headphones and turned off my microphone and walked to Tahnee. I saw Tahnee sleeping on the couch and I went up to her and sat down while I placed her head on my lap. As I did, she woke up, "Babe?" "I'm here," I smiled at her while stroking her hair, "Is the interview finished?" "Not yet, I'm finishing up soon." "Oh okay," she gave a sad face, "Tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with you, no matter what," "I love you," she smiled, "I love you too," I smiled then I leaned down and kissed her. I got up and went to get my phone off the table and then I went to sit down, as I sat down I accidentally made Tahnee fall off the couch and onto the fall, "Owh…" "BABE, ARE YOU OKAY?" Then she started to laugh really loudly, " Babe? Are you okay?" I asked her, she started to laugh louder, "I'm okay babe," trying to hold her laughter back, "I'm a bit tired babe, can I go back to the hotel?" "Sure," I smiled "When I finish up here, I'll come back and we can have some fun," I tickled her, "Alright, I'll call a cab for you. I'll send you out."

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee is going back to the hotel because she felt tired and Justin is sending her out._

I grabbed my bag and walked out with Justin. We went out and Justin called a cab. I hopped inside the cab and kissed Justin goodbye, I told the cab driver to go to the Hilton. As I was sitting in the car and the car stopped to a halt, I sat there thinking about Justin and what was going to happen to us. The light turned green and the car accelerated into the intersection, I look to my right as I heard a loud horn come towards the cab and then I saw a white flash then nothing.

POV Justin

_Justin is in the middle of his interview then suddenly one of the security guards interrupts the interview to tell Justin some disturbing news. _

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Bieber, but…" he leaned in to whisper something into my ear. I shot up and ripped my headphones off, I raced down the corridor and dashed out of the radio station. I told the cab driver to go to the American Hospital of Paris. As I arrived there, I literally threw money at the cab driver and went to reception. As I went up to the receptionist, I asked "Excuse me, but do you know what room Tahnee Peterson is in?" "Hold on for a moment," she went to check her computer, "She's currently in surgery right now, she'll be out in about five minutes." "Thank you," as I went to sit down, "Actually sir, she's been moved out of the surgery room to room 275," "Thank you, how do I get there?" "Take the elevator to the left then it's 2 floors up, the room should be 3 rooms down to you're right as you exit the elevator," "Thank you so much." I sprinted down to the elevator and took it to the third floor, and I ran to the room. I saw Tahnee there, with one leg raised and a bandage around her head lying on the bed unconscious. I ran up to her and kneeled besides her and held her hand.

"Tahnee, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you. I would've cancelled everything just to be with you right now, I love you babe, forever and always."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV Justin

"_Tahnee, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you. I would've cancelled everything just to be with you right now, I love you babe, forever and always."_

I held her hand and prayed that she would say something, then the doctor came in, "Doctor, what happened?" "And you are?" "Justin, I'm his girlfriend," "Well, EMTs found her in a car wreck, she was involved in a car crash off a intersection," "Is she going to die?" "No, she just has a few cuts, but the cuts were enough to injure her skull, we stitched the cut up and she'll be fine, although she has broken a leg and she would have to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks though," "How many weeks?" "About three to four weeks," "Thank you doctor," I smiled and went to sit on the chair. I kept looking at the photos on my phone of Tahnee and I, all the happy memories would just disappear into thin air. I put my phone back into my pocket and I fell asleep.

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee wakes up from her surgery. _

I wake up and the fluorescent lights that hang from the hospital ceiling nearly blind me. I see my leg being raised up from the bed then I look around the room, I see Justin sleeping on the chair next to my bed, then I see a nurse getting my medication ready for me to eat. "How long has he been here for?" I asked the nurse, "3 days," "Wait… I've been asleep for 3 days?" "Yes, you were in a pretty bad shape when you came," "What exactly happened? All I remembered was seeing a white flash," I asked again, "Well according to the doctor, EMTs found you tangled in a car wreck. Luckily we found you in time," "What happened to the driver?" "He died on impact," "Oh…" "Well eat up," The nurse gave me 2 brown shaped tablets and a cup of warm water, "Do I have to eat this?" "Only if you want to get better," I looked at the tablets then closed my eyes then swallowed. As I took a sip of the water, I saw a wheelchair next to my bed, "Um, excuse me," The nurse turned around and replied "Yes?" "What's the wheelchair for?" I wondered "Well the doctor doesn't recommend you to walk because of your broken leg and your recent surgery," "Oh…" The nurse went out of the room and closed the door, I had to wake Justin up. "Babe?" He just flinched, "Babe?" He didn't move, "JUSTIN BIEBER WAKE UP," Then he suddenly shot up, "Oh, you're finally awake," I said "I know you woke me up…" "Bitch…" I smiled. Then suddenly a stampede of girls came running towards my room shouting for Justin Bieber, "Um babe…" I pointed towards outside, "Yeah I know, but you're more important," He walked up to me and kissed my forehead, then the screaming started to die off as the security guards started to clear the crowd off and Justin went to pull the blinds. He went to pull a glass of water for me, "Thanks babe," "How long did you **not** shower for?" "Um babe, it doesn't matter" "Um babe, don't kiss me anymore till you shower," "Fine, I'll shower here," "You can use my towel, shower's just there," "Okay" He went inside with my towel and showered. Then the nurse came back into the room to clear up my medication, "So… you're dating Justin Bieber?" she asked, "Yes I am," "Well are you dating him because he's famous or are you actually dating him for who he is?" "I love him, Justin Bieber or not, I will love him forever," "Oh, well I'm a huge fan of Justin Bieber and you are one lucky girl, to tell you the truth, I'm actually kind of jealous of you," I laughed, "Well yes, I am one lucky girl," "Yes you are," Justin stepped out of the shower drying his hair with a towel. "And… you're clean," I smiled. The nurse went out again. He came and kissed me, "Don't dry your hair, I like it when it's wet," I kissed him again, then ruffed his hair up," Then the nurse came in again, "Excuse Ms Peterson, you're doctor has cleared you to be dismissed from the hospital, would you like to stay longer or would you want to be dismissed now?" "Um, I am feeling better and Justin needs to finish his interview," "Babe, don't worry about me, you need to get better," "I'm feeling better and I need fresh air," "Alright I'll help you get you out of bed." Justin untied my leg and carried me into my wheelchair, he gave me my clothes and I went to the bathroom to change.

POV Justin

_Justin waits for Tahnee to change and to sign and dismiss her from the hospital. _

I see Tahnee come out of the bathroom changed, she rolls herself to grab her bag, "Babe let me help you," I came and pushed her wheelchair for her, we went to the reception to sign out. "Thank you, now to get you're medication, you go down the hallway and to you're left you'll see the counter. Just present this form to the lady at the counter and she'll give you your medicine and you're instructions," the receptionist smiled, "Thank you," I pushed her to the counter down the hall to get her medicine. I pushed her to the counter and I gave the form to the lady at the counter, the lady gave a bottle of pills to Tahnee, "Take this twice a day with warm water until you are able to walk again," "Thank you," she smiled and went to the back. I pushed Tahnee down the corridor, then suddenly, I heard someone shout "JUSTIN!" I looked up and it was Scooter and my mum, "What are you doing here?" they shouted, "Can we take this outside?" I pushed Tahnee outside and said "Wait here, I need to talk to them." "Where have you been?" my mum gave me a hug, "I've been looking after Tahnee," "But why? "She's been in an car accident," "Is she alright?" "She's fine," Then scooter interrupted, "You know you blew off a interview on **LIVE** air to see her," he said angrily, "I know, but she's more important," "You can't just leave anytime you want during an interview, people are going to ask what happened," "Well I love her, I rather spend a whole day with her than do interviews."

POV Tahnee

_Tahnee sits there watching Justin argue with Scooter while his mum tries to stop it. _

"Justin," I shouted, he came running to me, "Yes babe?" "I think Scooter is right… you can't just stop a whole interview just for me…" "I love you and I would give up everything to keep you. You could've died…" "I know, but some things are more important that others," I held his hand, "You need to make a decision," He kissed my forehead and went back to Scooter, "Well?" Scooter said, "Your career or her?" Justin hesitated for a while then looked back at me, "I choose her," he went back to me and called for a cab and helped me inside. Then he went back to his mum, "I love you mum, but some things are just more important than others and right now, she's more important than my career." Then he hugged his mum and kissed him on the cheek then he came back into the cab and told the driver to go to the Hilton. It was ten minutes into the ride before we spoke, "Did you make the right decision?" I asked him, he looked at me and said, "Yes I did," he kissed me forehead, "But how about you're career? Your mum?" "My career comes second to you and my mum understands. In life we have to my difficult choices, I know I was destined to be a superstar but it's the choices that help us get off that path that has been set out for us," I laid my head on his shoulder, "Are you sure?" "Yes," he replied, then the car suddenly stopped, "That will be 20 pounds, the cab driver said, I gave exact change and Justin helped me out and into the wheelchair and he helped me push me to my room. As I unlocked the door, Justin took out his phone and called American Airlines and booked two seats back to Ohio. "Babe, why are we going back to Ohio?" I asked, "It's too much for me here, I need to get away," "Okay babe, do you need help? Do you want to talk?" "I- I don't know… We just have to get out of here," "You mean you? **You** have to get out of here," "I know, I'll help you pack," Then Justin started to help me pack, I took my purple dress out of the wardrobe and started to fold it, then I put it in my luggage. Then I went to the bathroom and packed my toothbrush and everything else, then I put them in my bag. As I finished up packing, I saw Justin sitting on the balcony looking at the moonlight, I rolled next to him, "Beautiful isn't it?" he said, "It is," I answered, "Will you miss it?" "Of course," He answered, "Anyways, we have to go soon, we have a flight to catch," he smiled and kissed me, he went back and helped me get my luggage off the bench, then I took card out of the holder and locked the door behind us. We both went inside the lift and waited for the lift to reach the lobby. As we reached the lobby Justin went to check me out and I went outside to get a taxi, then Justin helped me into the cab, he loaded my luggage and my wheelchair into the back. Justin told the driver to go to the airport, as I did we sat on opposite sides of the cab. Then I started to fall asleep, as I did, Justin pulled up next to me and put his arm around me.

POV Justin

_Justin and Tahnee are on the way to the airport back to Ohio._

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, "I love you but I think you're making a selfish decision, leaving your mum and your career behind for me," "Babe, I love you, I care for you, forever and always," I kissed her on the cheek. I let her sleep on my shoulder for the whole ride. When we arrived at the airport somehow paparazzi found out that we were heading to the airport. I went out and got the wheelchair for Tahnee and I helped her out and I got her luggage out and we made our way through the crowd. Then suddenly a huge wave of paparazzi started to overwhelm me and Tahnee, then it happened. I saw Tahnee lying on the floor, trying to get up.

_I can't believe this is happening…_


End file.
